Oneshot
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: Permasalahan para Pentagram yang namanya "Janji". Makanya, hati-hati dengan kata-kata janji yaa XD/Warning: Panther jadi tsundere, Clifford jadi peduli fesyen, Mr. Don jadi obsesif, dan lain-lain/lima biji Pentagram muncul XDD
1. Obrolan

EYESHIELD 21: Klo saia yang bikin, gak ada OOC, apalah yang nista! Tapi sayangnya bukan saia yang bikin…

Fic singkat dan aneh yang gag ada kerjaan.

* * *

"Hey, Clifford!" sapa Panther.

"Hm." dehem Clifford menanggapi sambil memainkan _BlackJack_ di _Facebook_.

"Kamu pernah bayangkan tidak? Kalau seandainya kamu tidak terlahir sebagai seorang anggota Bangsawan, dan lahir sebagai rakyat jelata sepertiku, bagaimana?" tanya Panther serius.

Clifford yang mendengarnya sedikit mengeluarkan 'ekspresi.' "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku…yeah, kau tahu kan?" jelas Panther.

"Hm…" dehem Clifford sekali lagi untuk berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendapatkan suatu jawaban di kepalanya. Membuat Panther yang melihatnya sedikit penasaran.

"Kalau aku terlahir bukan sebagai Bangsawan, melainkan terlahir seperti rakyat jelata sepertimu, maka aku akan berjudi."

"Lho?" tanggap Panther heran. "Kok…nyasar kesitu, Clifford?"

"Rakyat jelata memangnya enggak boleh berjudi?" tanya Clifford.

"Ehm…bukan begitu maksudku. Cuma…kenapa harus judi?" tanya Panther kepada si otaku kartu remi ini.

"Karena…bisa menambah uang saku." Jawab Clifford simpel. Sesuai dengan pemikirannya yang sangat sederhana namun logis. "Meskipun aku terlahir sebagai rakyat jelata, tapi aku dilahirkan dengan IQ yang tinggi."

"Ah!" Panther mengucek rambutnya yang enggak akan bisa berantakan karena dikepang sangat rapi. _Jawabanmu sangat logis, Clifford…dengan kejeniusanmu, kau bisa jadi orang kaya dalam sekejap. Lain kali, aku harus memberi pertanyaan yang bagus…_

"Kalau kau bagaimana?" tanya Clifford balik.

"Hee? Apa maksudmu? Aku kan sudah terlahir sebagai rakyat jelata, tidak usah dibayangkan, aku sudah tahu." Jawab Panther.

"Oh, iya." Kata Clifford. "Kalau kau seandainya dilahirkan tanpa mengenal _American Football_, bagaimana hidupmu?" tanya Clifford yang lumayan 'menohok' batin Panther dengan dalam.

_Tahu juga dia kalau aku sukses begini karena American Fooball. _Batin Panther mengelus dada karena sakitnya 'ditohok' sama pertanyaan Clifford.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"Ya…pasti…aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu, Clifford. Dan aku hanya akan mengenalmu dari TV saja." Jawab Panther logis. Tapi terlalu simpel menurut Clifford.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Masa, jadi atlet _American Football_?" tanya Clifford lagi.

"Ehm…mungkin…cari suatu perkerjaan setelah sekolah _High School_." Jawab Panther.

"Perkerjaan apa?" tanya Clifford lagi.

_Duh, kok kamu seperti tukang investigasi sih? _Batin Panther. Kemudian, ia berpikir. _Hm…jadi apa ya…? Aku tidak tahu keahlianku yang lain selain berlari. Ng…susah juga._ Batin Panther lagi.

Lalu Panther bertanya, "Menurutmu aku jadi apa?"

"Hm…karena kau lulusan _High School _jadi anggota dewan mungkin." Kata Clifford simpel. "Kau lumayan tahu ilmu hukum kan?"

_WHAT THE!? _Teriak Panther dalam hati. "Duh, kau ini. Aku mana tahan jadi anggota dewan. Selain itu apa lagi?"

"Direktur perusahaan negara?" jawab Clifford mengutarakan isi kepalanya.

_Clifford…Clifford…kamu ini. Tahunya perkerjaan yang elit saja. _Batin Panther sambil (lagi) mengelus dada. "Itu sih…terlalu…berat. Agak ringankan sedikit."

"Pegawai Negeri Sipil?"

"Jiah!" kata Panther menepuk dahinya. "Kau ini. Sudahlah. Jika seandainya aku tidak mengenal _American Football_, aku jadi tekhnisi mesin jalanan saja."

"Apa! Tidak bisa itu!" kata Clifford serius.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Panther heran. _Tumben Clifford berekspresi._ Batin Panther senang. Tentu saja. Ada kemajuan dalam diri Clifford kan? Yang biasanya beku jadi sedikit mencair. Dalam hati, Panther bangga dan senang karena bias membuat Clifford mengeluarkan sedikit ekspresinya.

"Karena, menjadi tekhnisi mesin itu harus kuliah dan minimal punya ijazah SI, sedangkan kau lulusan _High School_." Jawab Clifford logis.

"APA? Jadi tekhnisi mesin jalanan harus berpendidikan lebih tinggi dari anggota dewan atau semacamnya?" Tanya Panther terkejut setengah mati.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Clifford heran melihat ekspresi Panther yang aneh.

* * *

Author note : ARGH! Jadilah fic geje yang aneh! Ini jadi fic tercepat yang saia selesaikan di warnet. Ya…ini fic trakhir saia karena saia mau sampaikan pada kalian sekalian kalau saia gak bias updet 3 fic saia karena keyboardnya ada masalah. Kalau ke warnet, harus bayar. Mana warnet mahal lagi =,='

Tapi, akan saia usahakan tuk updet meski sama kompie tetangga! OK! Bagi kalian yang sudah baca sampai tulisan saia ini diwajibkan review! *dilempar ember*


	2. Dialog

EYESHIELD 21: Yang jelas bukan punya saia. Sekaligus para chara-nya :(

fic singkat dan ga jelas. Ide muncul begitu aja O_O. **OOC**, Garing kayak kacang sukro, Updet bisa kapan aja dan dimana aja(?). Ide dadakan, Oneshot berpindah pada Mr. Don dan OC saia, abang pelayan baru kerja. Khe khe…

* * *

Suatu hari Mr. Don datang ke kafe langganannya di salah satu bagian kota New York. Bersama para _bodyguard _yang tidak-ada-kerjanya, mereka lalu masuk ke kafe itu. Segera Mr. Don mengambil salah satu kursi yang empuk-empuk itu.

"Pelayan." panggil Mr. Don sambil menjentikkan jari.

"Ya, Pak. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan itu.

Mr. Don mengangkat salah satu kakinya, "Kau ini. Usia saya masih 18 tahun. Panggil Tuan saja. Dan…kau masih baru disini, ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu."

"Ah! Kalau begitu maaf, Pa…Tuan! Saya baru berkerja disini, jadi mohon bantuannya. Baik, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan itu sekali lagi sambil meminta maaf pada Mr. Don.

"Aku mau pesan…itu!" kata Mr. Don sambil menunjuk sesuatu. "Dua saja."

Pelayan mengikuti arah tunjukkan Mr. Don dan menatap heran, "Apakah benar Tuan mau memesan itu?" tanya pelayan itu sekali lagi. Untuk memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Itu terpilih olehku." jelas Mr. Don.

"Tunggu sebentar, Tuan…" patuh pelayan itu pada Mr. Don.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Mr. Don menunggu sambil menonton pertunjukkan akrobat oleh beberapa wanita yang berpakaian minim. Sesekali Mr. Don melirik kesana kemari. _Kenapa lama sekali? Aku hanya memesan dua wanita untuk menemaniku tapi kok lama sekali sih?_ Batin Mr. Don hampir kebosanan.

Mr. Don meletakkan punggungnya di kursi empuk yang ia duduki. Kemudian pelayan itu datang.

"Maaf Tuan. Anda lama menunggu rupanya." kata pelayan itu sambil menghadap Mr. Don.

"Mana pesanannya?" tanya Mr. Don melihat sekeliling pelayan itu. Tidak ada apa-apa.

"Nanti akan segera datang, Tuan. Akan dibawakan oleh teman-teman saya." kata pelayan itu sambil tersenyum.

Mr. Don heran mendengar perkataan pelayan baru itu. Setelah itu beberapa pelayan datang dengan mendorong sebuah meja beroda disertai penutup. Itu membuat Mr. Don tambah heran.

"Tuan…inilah… dua Steak _Giga Black Pepper_! Dimasak dengan cara dipanggang dan diasapkan! Ini adalah menu master kafe kami. Dan belum pernah ada yang memesan ini."

Mr. Don memperlihatkan muka kesal. Sehingga membuat para pelayan itu ketakutan. "Kenapa kalian mengeluarkan ini! Yang aku pesan adalah dua wanita yang disana!" sahut Mr. Don kesal sambil menunjuk kearah yang ia maksud.

"Lho? Bukankah Anda menunjuk papan menu makanan yang bertuliskan Steak _Giga Black Pepper_? Tadi Anda…"

"ARGH! Mana atasan kalian? Saya mau komplain!"

"Gya! Jangan Pak! Saya baru saja kerja disini kemarin…"

.

.

.

**End(?)**

* * *

Author : Nya ha ha xD. Pelayanku ini, kok manggilnya Bapak sih~

Ok, sementara saia lagi cari pendapatan mending ripyu~


	3. Casting

Disclaimer : Ahh! Ngapain repot-repot klo disclamernya ada di chapter sebelumnya! Males ah! Liat aja di chap sebelumnya! *duar*

Oke, Tatanka dan Bud. Warningnya garing dan ada selipan bahasa gaul dikiit XP

* * *

Sore itu Bud mengajak Tatanka untuk berkunjung ke tempat kerjanya. Bud berkerja sebagai aktor. Hayo, ada yang tahu dimana aktor _stuntman_ berkerja? Apa lagi kalau bukan _big_ studio film paling terkemuka di dunia, yaitu Hollywood.

"Bud, mengapa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya Tatanka heran. Biasanya, yang Tatanka lihat, Bud selalu mencoba mengajak Clifford. Namun ditolaknya sama pemuda itu. Alasannya, merepotkan lah, capek lah, bikin haus lah, naskahnya lebay dan alay lah, dan alasan sepele lainnya. Dan untuk selamanya Tatanka tidak tahu kenapa Clifford menolak melulu.

"Pak sutradara sedang mencari pemain pembantu yang tinggi, berambut panjang kayak orang indian, dan bertato. Dan kaulah yang terpilih." Jawab Bud.

"Memangnya film apa sih?"

"film tentang _western_ gitu loh….ceritanya nih tentang koboi inggris yang jatuh cinta sama orang asli Amerika, alias suku indian. Tetapi ditentang cinta mereka berdua. Dan sejauh ini Pak sutradara belum ngasih bocoran ceritanya. Tenang saja, aku bersamamu kok."

"Oh." Ujar Tatanka singkat.

Kemudian Bud mengenalkan Tatanka kepada pak sutradara. Oke, sebut saja Pak John. Nama lengkapnya John Thormain. Coba baca namanya tanpa kata main.

"Ini loh Pak yang saya bicarakan kemarin. Bagaimana…? Apakah sesuai dengan penggambaran bapak tentang karakter film itu?" tanya Bud.

Pak John melihat Tataka dari atas ke bawah sehingga membuat Tatanka risih. Apalagi matanya melotot begitu. Tatanka serasa dilihatin waria di malam minggu.

"Ho…oke, oke. _Good Job_, Bud! Kau hebat! Orang ini sangat cocok dengan karakter yang di skenario." Ujar Pak John. "Oh, ya. Siapa namanya?"

"Tatanka Pak! Oh, ya. Tolong jangan ditanya marganya karena saya tidak tahu Pak! Soalnya yang bikin Eyeshield 21 ngasih namanya Tatanka doang." Jelas Bud.

"Ho…nama yang agak aneh tapi _no problem_ lah!" komentar Pak John. "Oke, kau diterima. Ini naskahnya."

Tatanka menerima naskah tersebut. Lalu ia menghampiri Bud yang lagi memakai kostum koboi.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini Bud?" Tanya Tatanka. "Benar nih gak apa-apa?"

Bud menghela nafas seolah ia lebih senior. Padahal aktingnya sama sekali tak senior, "Enggak apa-apa Tatanka. Anggap saja ini liburan. Selain itu pemain pembantu disini upahnya lumayan lho! Uangnya kan buat beli shampoo khusus untuk rambutmu itu. Okelah…siapa tahu dikau jadi aktor beken sepertiku."

"Hush!" kibas Tatanka. "Enak saja buat shampoo. Buat kutabung tahu! Terserahlah. Tapi aku tidak mau jadi aktor." Jelas Tatanka sambil membayangkan berapa botol shampoo yang bisa dibeli dengan upahnya itu.

Tatanka mulai membaca naskah, _Hm…untung kalimatnya gampang-gampang. Tetapi…kok gaya bahasanya agak lebay begini ya?_ Batin Tatanka heran. Namun segera ditepisnya karena ia menganggap tren film dialog lebay akan menjamur di tahun 2010 ini(?).

Lima belas menit ia membaca naskah. Lalu Pak John segera memanggil semua kru dan pemain. Termasuk Tatanka sendiri.

"Hei, Tatanka!" panggil Bud. "Buruan kau pakai kostum! Untung kau muncul di _scene_ kedua, jadi ada waktu. Cepat! Ada di belakang tuh."

"Iya, iya." Sahut Tatanka. Segera ia menuju kebelakang dan menemukan sebuah kostum ala suku Indian. Tatanka segera memakai kostum dan segala pernak-perniknya seperti bulu burung dan kalung tanduk imitasi. _Tapi…kok pakai rok panjang ya? _Batin Tatanka heran lagi. _Ah! Sudahlah. Toh sepertinya suku Indian ada yang memakai rok panjang._

"_Rolling, Action_! _Take 1_!"

Tatanka melihat Bud sedang berjalan diikuti kipas angin yang besar. Seolah-olah angin menyertainya. Kemudian adegan-adengan lainnya. _Hebat sekali_. Batin Tatanka kagum karena tidak ada pengulangan adegan yang biasa ia lihat. Cuma…akting Bud sepertinya enggak pas ya? dan berakhirlah _scene_ satu. Selanjutnya _scene_ kedua. Itu berarti giliran Tatanka!

"Yap! Pemain baru sudah siap~?" tanya Pak John dengan lebaynya. "_Rolling, Action! Take 1!_"

"Hei! Siapa kau?" tanya Bud mengikuti naskah. "Apakah kau termasuk bagian dari mereka?"

"Aku hanya lewat, sungguh! Tolong kau jangan curigai aku begitu. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu, koboi Inggris." Kata Tatanka mengeluarkan dialog-nya.

"_Cut_! _Cut_!"

Tatanka terkejut. Kemudian Pak John berkata, "Kau kurang berekspresi, Tatanka."

"Ng? Maksud anda Pak?" Tanya Tatanka. _Kurasa aku melakukannya dengan baik deh…_batin Tatanka narsis.

"Maksud saya kau kurang menunjukkan sisi feminimmu." Jelas Pak John.

_FE…FE…FEMINIM? APA MAKSUDNYA? _Tanya Tatanka dalam hati.

"Kau kan berperan sebagai wanita suku asli Indian. Lebih _soft_ dong…"

_APA? _Teriak Tatanka dalam hati. Tatanka pun melihat Bud yang sedang cengengesan sambil menahan tawa. Sambil menahan marah, Tatanka berujar dalam hati, _Awas kau Budshit! Pantas saja Clifford selalu menolak ajakanmu. Setelah ini, aku akan menghajar kau sampai mati!_"

.

.

.

**End(?)**

* * *

Owari : Ha...bikinnya stress nih =_=a. Ini cuma menyadari keberadaanku sebagai author disini karena aku jarang muncul XP. Oh, ya. tuk istilah film seperti Rolling, Action! begitu aq tidak begitu tahu.

Review boleh XD?


	4. Handphone

_O genki desuka minna-san_! _Genki desu_? Yaakk! XD

Disclamer : gak usah pake disclamer-disclameran yaa :D. Udah tahu kan?

Yey! Akhirnya Clifford dan Bud! Aq suka XD. Warning: selipan bahasa gaul, OOC, garing, dan chap fic khusus peringatan 200+ member "Eyeshield 21 FanFiction Author Forum!" Bagi kalian yang belom gabung gih sono XD! Sengaja di sebuah chap fic saia hinga hemat tempat dan enggak disangka fic spam! *preet

* * *

Hore! XDD!

* * *

Selepas latihan Amefuto, para anggota berteriak senang sambil berseliweran di lapangan. Bukan karena sudah selesai latihan. Sungguh! Kalau selesai latihan, mereka tidak akan senang karena mana ada tenaga buat berbuat kesenangan? Dan bukan karena penyanyi Justin Bayarin yang akan manggung di kelurahan mereka. Tetapi karena pelatih mereka yang psikopat ada urusan mendadak sehingga harus menghentikan latihan keras yang baru saja berjalan selama 30 menit. Ya oloh, segitu senangnya mereka sampai-sampai teriak begitu? Enggak deh…

"Bagus! Jadwal syuting film bareng artis Korea itu masih lama. Itu berarti masih bisa main-main." Kata Bud senang bukan main. Itu berarti ia masih bisa keluyuran sampai jadwal syuting sudah didepan mata. Dasar aktor nakal.

"Biasa saja kali." Sahut Quaterback berambut pirang yang kebetulan lewat di belakang Bud.

"Apa sih Clifford~ Kamu kan bukan tipe yang selalu sibuk dan berkerja keras untuk menafkahi keluarga. He he…"

"_What sih_?" balas Clifford balik dengan tatapan menakutkannya hingga membuat Bud merinding serasa melihat pemeran utama pembunuh psikopat. "Hei, mana HP ku? Kau yang tadi nawar-nawar mau menyimpannya kan?"

"Di lokerku, Clifford. Memangnya kau mau ngapain dengan HP mu itu?"

"Biasa, _Gambling_ lewat internet. Lebih mudah."

Clifford segera menuju ruangan klub. Eh, bukan! Itu bukan ruangan klub. Itu gedung klub! Astaga…gede banget. Oke, _back to topic_. Dan segera ia membuka kunci loker Bud yang dari tadi sudah tergantung begitu di pintunya. Bud orangnya gitu. Teledor melulu saat mau mengunci pintu sehingga kunci lokernya tergantung begitu saja. Begitu terbuka, Clifford segera mengambil HP-nya yang diletakkan begitu saja ditumpukan kaos kaki Bud. Yuks!

Setelah itu Clifford segera menutup pemandangan dirinya dari loker Bud yang lebih mirip loteng itu. Clifford menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

Clifford segera menyalakan HP-nya sembari ia mengganti seragam Amefuto dengan baju biasa. Di tempat lain, Bud membuka lokernya yang acakadul itu. Yo, mau ambil HP juga. Katanya ada _miscall_ dari Pak John Thormain si Sutradara film nanti. Mau membicarakan tentang pemain baru berkepang itu.

"Lhoo…tunggu? Ini HP Clifford kan? Katanya ia mau ambil HP-nya tapi kok HP-nya masih disini?" tanya Bud memegang HP merk apa-aja-boleh yang _lowbatt_ itu. Lalu…

Beepp!

Yaahh, mati deh. Clifford malas _cas_ HP sih…

* * *

Oh My God…O.O"

* * *

Clifford sekarang memegang HP miliknya(?) setelah ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari bak model shampoo karena malas ambil sisir di loker. Tapi raut mukanya berubah. Ada apa ya?

_Sepertinya ada yang aneh, _Batin Clifford._ Kok ada yang beda sih?_

Clifford memandang status siaga yang tertulis Bud CO0olZ. _Perasaan punyaku enggak pakai nama seperti ini. _Batin Clifford lagi. Ditambah lagi _wallpaper_ HP yang memajang gambar Bud menggigit bunga mawar layaknya penari Spanyol. Itu membuat Clifford enek.

Kemudian Clifford melihat fisik HP itu dengan spesifik. Dimulai dari _casing_nya, _cover_nya, dan de el el. Sama persis! Apakah Bud memplagiat HP-nya? Clifford tidak tahu.

Setelah itu Clifford melanjutkannya dengan melihat isi HP itu. Dari kontak, pesan masuk, aplikasi, pengaturan, hingga agenda dan galerinya. Permisi Clifford…dikau ingin memeriksa isinya atau mengintip isinya sih XD?

Kembali ke topik. Hingga akhirnya Cliford sampai di folder aneh plus tulisan ekspresi yang bertuliskan: All About Clifford =/

Penasaran Clifford membuka isi folder tersebut. Dan, Tadaaa! Banyak sekali catatan singkat Bud. Kurang lebih ada 200 catatan. Wah, banyak sekali ya. Kartu memorinya pasti hampir _oveload_.

Clifford membuka catatan singkat pertama yang berjudul: Tahun Ajaran Baru.

**20X1-07-20**

Tahun ajaran baru. Aku berkenalan dengan pemuda bermata stoick dengan rambut bak model. Clifford namanya. Baru hari pertama, dia sudah populer daripada aku yang sudah artis Hollywood ini! Kenapa sih? Apa karena ramalan fengshui ya =/?

_Fengshui itu buat bikin rumah Bud…_Koreksi Clifford dalam hati. Lalu dia membaca catatan yang berikutnya:

**20X1-07-21**

Ah, Masa Orientasi Siswa**(1) **melelahkan! Mana disuruh bawa antribut aneh lagi! Tapi syukurlah gak ada _bullying_ gitu. Ya…sekolah terpuji gitu XD. Dan panitia Masa Orientasi Siswa wanita pilih anak emas nih! Lagi-lagi Clifford! Apa sih yang menarik dari dia DXX! Padahal dari ketenaran sepertinya aku lho yang unggul!

Dahi Clifford merenggut begitu ia mengingat pas Panitia Masa Orientasi wanita itu terus teriak di telinganya. Hingga harus memakai sumbat telinga. Itu kenangan buruk. Dengan acak Clifford membuka catatan yang berikutnya:

**20X1-10-02**

Iseng-iseng aku mencari sebuah klub di FB yang mengagungkan ketenaranku begitu aku masuk ke lingkaran top seleb XD. Anggotanya ya…lumayanlah. Iseng lagi aku mencari klub-nya Clifford. Pasti dia gak punya klub fangirl. Pikirku. Eh, ternyata…ada ribuan klub dari seluruh Amerika! Clifford, Clifford. Kau bukanlah seorang artis Hollywood tapi kok? Lagi-lagi kau mengalahkanku dalam jumlah fans di dunia maya TT^TT

Wajah Clifford tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau ia punya fans di dunia maya yaa...=D? Cinta mati sama _Gambling_ sih hingga gak mikirin soal begituan. Oke, Clifford membuka catatan yang berikutnya:

**20X2-04-20**

Kau tahu apa yang paling mengerikan bagi semua orang? Setan? Hantu? Atau tagihan utang yag menumpuk XD? Menurutku sih tatapan _deathglare_ Clifford. Pernah aku menggodanya saat dia lagi TW-an sama Selena Gemez hingga baterenya _lowbatt_. Aku tertawa dan mengejeknya, hingga dia menunjukkan _deathglare_-nya kepadaku dan sebuah sepatu plus kaos kaki melayang di kepalaku DX.

Pokoknya, aku harus pake helm kalau mau menggoda dia =="

"Dasar gak kapok. Apa aku harus melemparkan baju seragam bekas latihan ke muka dia?" ujar Clifford dengan tingkat kesadisan korban timpuk 80 persen. Kemudian dia buka catatan yang berikutnya:

**20X2-01-13**

Diam-diam aku bergabung dengan salah satu klub Clifford FC di FB. Yang anggotanya paling banyak. Disana aku cuma mata-matain grupnya sekaligus mungkin dapat ilham bagaimana aku bisa sepopuler dia XD. Kalau bikin rusuh disana, mati aku DXX!

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Clifford tersentak kaget begitu ada yang mengetuk pintu ruang ganti yang sengaja ditutupnya rapat-rapat. Apa takut diintip kali ya?

"Clifford! Kau didalam?"

Ternyata itu suara Bud. Buru-buru Clifford menyembunyikan HP nista itu di tas-nya. Lalu dia menuju pintu dan membukanya. Terlihat Bud di depannya lagi membawa sebuah HP. Namun Clifford tidak peduli. Buru-buru ia pergi menjauhi Bud dengan memasang muka _cool_ yang bikin author tepar. Meninggalkan Bud dengan mukanya yang seolah berbicara, Ada apa sih?

* * *

And Then…"^_^a

* * *

Clifford mendengus kesal sembari ia menyesali apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Mengambil HP orang tanpa izin. Gak elit banget! Apalagi HP Bud. Setan apa sih yang segitu suksesnya merajuk dan merayunya untuk melihat lebih jauh isi HP itu? Apalagi HP itu menyimpan segala isi curhatan Bud tentang dirinya. Okelah, untuk alasan penasaran oke juga.

Clifford menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan cukup keras. Lalu ia merebahkan diri di kasur yang empuk itu. Kembali ia membuka HP Bud, melewatkan gambar _wallpaper_ Bud yang gigit mawar itu –oke, tolong lewatkan- dan menuju folder aneh itu. Membuka salah satu catatan itu dengan acak.

**20X2-04-05**

Ulangan pelajaran Matematika. Mengerikan! Kulirik kiri-kanan sembari mencari siapakah yang rela memberikan jawaban cintanya untukku XD? Saat itu kulirik Clifford. Tampak dia kelihatannya _enjoy_ saja ngehadapin soal yang kayak harimau itu. Kuminta beberapa kebaikan darinya. Dan beruntung, aku mendapatkan sebuah kertas kecil darinya. Dan pastinya itu isi dari ulangan itu. Dan begitu kubuka isinya…

"Mau pintar? Makanya belajar. Jangan main film melulu!"

_Bullshit_!

Clifford kembali mengingat saat ulangan pertama Matematika itu. Termasuk saat Bud meminta jawaban darinya. Karena kesal diganggu, Clifford langsung saja mempraktekan apa yang ia lihat di iklan TV hingga membuat Bud dapat remedial. Sudut bibir Clifford terangkat sedikit. Lanjuut! Acak lagi catatannya! Keong Racun!(lho?)

**20X2-08-08**

Masuk klub American Football sejak pertama kali masuk. Dan entah kenapa ketemu Clifford! Ah~ takdirku ya selalu ketemu dia mulu DX? Yah…dan mudah ditebak, dia populer banget disana. Cewek teriak-teriak, sampai ada fans cowok lagi! Oke, aku gak protes. Malah aku bersyukur. Biarin dah Clifford disukai sama waria dan uke-uke maniiis~ XD. Dan aku gak mau tahu klo dia diserang sama seme yang mengerikan! Hii…O.O"

Jadi ngeri banyanginnya XP

Muka Clifford sedikit pucat begitu ia mengetahui kalau fans-nya ternyata bermacam-macam suku, ras, kewajaran(?), dan sebagainya. Dengan cepat Clifford membuka catatan yang berikutnya secara acak. Kenapa secara acak? Biar seru lho XD!

**20X2-12-10**

Saat ini lagi ramai pair _slash_ sepakbola. Atau aku sendiri yang tidak tahu ya kalau ada ramai beginian =.=a Kucoba melirik sedikit _slash_ pair di _American Football_ NFL. Dan hasilnya? Wuih…enggak kalah gila! BradfordWilliams? Slash apa itu? Iseng adalah sifatku, maka aku lihat aja bagaimana klub Amefuto _Senior High School_. Ternyata…gak jauh beda! Ih, aku di slash sama siapa tuh O.O"

Tunggu, tidak ada kata Clifford disini. Kenapa aku menulis di folder ini ya ==a…

Clifford sedikit menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia tak dibicarakan di catatan ini. Lumayanlah. Maksudnya, Bud di _slash_ sama fans yang iseng. Clifford menggeser folder sampai kebawah hingga ada sebuah catatan lagi:

**20X2-12-13**

Ada murid baru rupanya. Namanya Panther. Dia miskin, kulit hitam, tetapi wuiih…larinya cepat banget! Dan dia mengalahkan Clifford dalam ukur lari 40 yard XP. Dan dia juga hebat. Dapat beasiswa sekolah melalui tes olahraga arahan Apollo mantan Ace NFL, gratis tis tis tanpa harus belajar ngikutin test akademik setengah mati. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dahiku tak cenat-cenut begitu mendengar pelatih yang psikopat itu memuja Clifford hari ini XDD

Beneran deh, Bud sepertinya segitu sentimennya ke Clifford. Haduh, berikutnya!:

**20X3-01-09**

Baru berapa hari Panther mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah eh tahunya ia akrab sekali dengan Clifford! Kok bisa sih? Padahal aku yang sudah bertahun-tahun ini, sejak Junior High School ini, mencoba sedikit mendekati si freak _gambling_ itu, susah banget deketin dia! Eh, si Panther yang anak-baru-plus-hebat-lagi bisa aja tuh jadi akrab sama Clifford. Ada apa sih?

"Tidak ada apa-apa tuh." kata Clifford biasa. Lalu ia menggeser toolbar ke bawah, lebih jauh. Hingga ia tak sengaja meng-klik catatan ini:

**20X3-03-22**

Iseng-iseng aku mengusulkan sebuah pair di situs _slash_ para pemain Amefuto. Saat lagi rame-ramenya World Cup Amefuto. Aku mengusulkan si QuaterBack setan itu sebagai pasangannya Clifford. Dan hasilnya? Banyak yang _Fall in Love_ sama pair itu XDD!

Ha! Rasakan! Kalau infortament tahu klo ada situs beginian bakal dibabi buta tuh si Clifford XD! Bakal masuk Perez Hilton tuh XD!

_What?_ Batin Clifford. _Seenaknya saja Bud mempasangkan aku dengan entengnya. _Batinnya lagi. Semakin penasaran apa sih curhatan sang Wide Receiver ini kepadanya, Clifford membuka catatan Bud lagi:

**20X3-03-25**

Saat pertandingan Jepang Vs Jerman itu aku masih ingat. Saat memperkenalkan diriku serta Pentagram ke khalayak ramai para kamikaze Jepang itu. Pakai Helikopter punya Pak Jhon (Makasih Pak! ^0^ Ntar aku traktir Hot Dog deh) dan melakukan eksen keren~! Lihatlah betapa kerennya aku Clifford! Kau pasti tidak bisa beraksi beginian. Ha! Dan itu seketika hancur begitu kau tak melemparkan pistolnya padaku sebagai adegan utama…Ayolah, kita kan teman baik Clifford XD! Dan aku yakin kau pasti tidak lupa kalimat naskahnya kaaan?

Eh, ada Monkey Boy XD

_Nyindir ya? Aku tidak akan lupa dialog seperti itu tahu!_ Batin Clifford agak sangsi karena disindir oleh Bud. Tapi kenapa kau tidak melakukan itu Clifford? Oke, berikutnya:

**20X3-03-27**

Kemarin pertandingan final antara Amerika Vs Jepang. Bertemu dengan si Monkey Boy itu. Hah, tercengang juga loh melihat dia melakukan itu. Aku hampir mati kutu nih di depan semua penggemarku ==a. Sampai pada akhirnya Criss Cross Agon dan Iblis itu. Tak disangka Jepang mulai maju perlahan-lahan. Apalagi Panther melawan si Eyeshield 21. Wuiihh O.o

Dan baru pertama kalinya aku melihat Clifford begitu serius dan berusaha keras untuk mengalahkan Jepang. Padahal biasanya dia tenang-tenang saja sambil mengatakan "kartu truf terkuat. Harus ditunjukkan untuk kesan yang kuat." Ah, Clifford, kau membuatku jadi harus mengganti pola pikirmu tentang dirimu yang membingungkan itu =/

Clifford sedikit tertegun dengan catatan itu. Ia terdim sesaat hingga jarinya mulai bergerak lagi menuju catatan urutan terakhir. Artinya, si cakep ini melewatkan beberapa catatan lain XD:

**20X3-04-19**

Guru BP menyebarkan selembar angket untuk diisi seluruh murid kelas tiga. Entahlah untuk apa. Diantara pertanyaan angket itu, ada pertanyaan: Siapa teman yang kamu kurang sukai? _Well_, pasti kujawab Clifford. Itu dulu. Tapi sekarang aku mengosongkan pertanyaan itu dan menulis nama Clifford di samping pertanyaan yang sebaiknya. Okelah, meskipun kamu menyebalkan, bikin kesal, bikin mukaku bertambah kerutan hingga disangka adiknya Johnny Door, tapi kamu tetap bikin hariku bersemangat karena ingin mencoba memunculkan raut mukamu yang kesal setiap harinya XD

Dan kalau kita lulus, aku akan terus mengisi HP ini dengan catatan dan ungkapan rasa kesalku ke kamu XDD. Siap-siap bersin mendadak yaa =D

Drrrttt! Drrrtttt!

HP Bud bergetar. Itu artinya ada yang menelepon HP ini! Siapakah dia?

Clifford sedikit terkejut. Dengan tenang ia menekan tombol hijau itu dan mulailah terdengar sebuah suara:

"_Halo? Ini kau ya Clifford? Kalau iya, HP kamu ada disini. Dan dimana HP-ku? Halo? Halooo….?"_

Pip.

Clifford memutuskan pembicaraan. Dan ia mulai menekan beberapa tombol HP Bud dengan cepat. Sambil menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

* * *

Finally…(_ _)

* * *

"Clifford, ini HP-mu."

Clifford agak sedikit terkejut begitu mengetahui kalau Bud sudah ada di depan rumahnya. Namanya juga Clifford, seterkejut apa pun dia melihat kuntilanak yang sering muncul di toilet sekolah, -katanya si kunti ngefans sama dia- mukanya masih tetap _Coooll_ ajah. Makin cintrong nih sama ni mahluk.

"Ngapain kau kesini, Bud?"

"Tentu saja aku mengembalikan HP-mu!" jawab Bud mengulangnya lagi. "Sudah aku cas nih HP. Berterima kasihlah! Eh, mana honornya?"

Puk!

Clifford melempar HP Bud dengan kasar namun gemulai dan terarah. Dan Bud menangkapnya. Nyaris saja ia membuat HP-nya jatuh dan jadi puzzle kecil yang sulit disusun jadi HP lagi. Siapa tahu entar nyasar jadi TV LCD 12 mili kalau Bud yang menyusunnya XD.

"Oi, oi! Santai saja bro! Kalau HP ku hancur, kau mau menggantinya?"

"Ganti berapa kali-pun aku tidak merasa rugi tuh." sahut Clifford jutek. Dengan juteknya Clifford mengambil HP-nya yang berada di tangan Bud, "Hei, kau tidak melihat isi HP-ku kan?" tanya orang yang sendirinya melanggar hal ini.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Bud bingung. "Intip privasimu begitu? Enggak deh…paling aku bisa menebak apa yang berada di dalam HP-mu, alamat email dari…"

"AAARRRGGGHHH! _SHUT UP_!" beneran, tingkat kesadisan Clifford mau mendekati kata psikopat. Nyaris saja Bud jadi korban pembunuhan oleh pelajar _Senior High School_ itu dengan senjata vas bunga.

Dengan cepat Bud menghilang dari pandangan mata _stoick_ itu. Clifford menghela nafas, dan melihat isi HP-nya. Mungkin ada yang diubah-ubah settingnya.

"Apa si plagiat Johnny Door itu tahu alamat email ini ya?" guman Clifford pelan dan disyalir alamat email itu adalah alamat email ibunya *dari sumber yang dipercaya. –plakk*

* * *

"Oke, Clifford makin lama makin galak." ujar Bud sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya, "Ah, tulis hal ini di catatan HP ku ah!" usul Bud sepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia membuka folder curhatan kepada Clifford. Dan ada yang aneh, menurut Bud. Sebab catatan yang kayaknya ada sekitar pas 200 biji bertambah satu. Dan itu tidak ada judulnya.

Segera Bud membuka catatan itu:

**20X3-08-05**

Oke, entah hari apa ini hingga aku tidak bisa mengatakannya banyak-banyak. Pertama, aku mengetahui kalau ada seseorang yang menyebalkan, mengganggu, dan sering membuatku kesal. Hingga dia mencatatnya secara rutin di kotak pribadinya. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia pasti punya maksud lain yang _well_, aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Yang jelas, hanya dia yang mengerti dan aku belum sepenuhnya memahami apa pola pikirnya. Yang jelas, aku menyadari bahwa dia mengamati dan mengoreksiku hingga aku bisa menjadi lebih baik dari hari ini. Dan aku harap tanganku tidak secara otomatis melemparkan sup panas kearah dia pas jam istirahat!

- Shut up! Fucking Actor!

.

.

.

**Fin** dengan seribu kemungkinan *plakk

* * *

**(1)** Apakah ada MOS di Amerika? Saia gak begitu tahu XP

Au, kok jadinya geje gini ya =="? Mana bkin si Cliffy ngambek tuh? *duar

Sekali lagi, selamat atas bertambahnya anggota di Eyeshield 21 FanFiction Author Forum XD! Sekarang anggotanya sekitar 200 mahluk. Dan ayo buat target agar jumlah anggota menjadi 300! *sotoy**dibuang*

Kalau ada typo segala macem keluar karakter, mohon dimaafkan ya XDD. Ah, semenjak es-em-a jadi sulit diriku untuk menyentuh komputer tersayang DX. Meskipun hari libur bisa. Tetapi digunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas khusus seminggu =="! Jadinya ya…beberapa fic-ku yang masih proses hiatus dikit dulu yah…XD *hajar* dan doa'in agar ni author gak terkena WB segala macem hingga pas ada waktu malah ngeloyor tidur *maunya**hajar lagi*

Ok! Review minna-san! _Arigatou Gozaimasu for reading my fic nee_!


	5. Janji

Oneshot 5

Disclaimer: liat aja di chap sebelumnya. Ditambah dari Provoke! Magazine article about 'Promise'.

Summary: Permasalahan para Pentagram yang namanya "Janji". Makanya, hati-hati dengan kata-kata janji yaa XD

Warning: OOC, minim deskrip, bahasa tidak baku, aneh, abal, _crossover_ nyelip. Don't read if you don't like.

* * *

Patrick Spencer or Panther

_.**Tomorrow**._

"Bud! Tolong _dong_ nanti kamu mengumpulkan tugas kelompok kita!"

"Eerr~ yang mana? Seperti sekolah saja. Padahal ini kan latihan _football_." Tanya Bud sambil membaca naskah drama serial Gleeger, _Don't stop Briefing_! Kasihan Bud. Masih kerja padahal ini latihan coba.

"Itu, mengerjakan contoh strategi sederhana yang kita diskusikan kemarin! Rencananya sih nanti dikumpulkan. Meskipun _deadline_-nya lama sih." Jelas Panther.

Bud terlamun beberapa saat. Aha, sepertinya bohlam lampu sebesar 5 watt karena murah yang ada di kepala Bud menyala. "Oh, itu! Belum aku _print_! Oke, besok Panther!"

"Yup, lebih cepat lebih baik." Kata anak nenek paling baik yaitu Panther.

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Bud, Bud! Mana tugasnya?"

"_Oh My God_! _Sorry_… besok besok, pasti. Janji."

Panther hanya menghela nafas. _Untung waktu mengumpulkannya dua minggu lagi._

**Dua esokan harinya…**

"Bud! _Print-_nya!"

"Ya ampun!" histeris Bud sambil me_neplok_ kepalanya, "Besok lagi Panther! Maaf _banget_ ya… Soalnya kemarin aku banyak kerjaan akting. Slogan drama serial itu kan _don't stop Briefing_! Artinya aku juga enggak boleh berhenti syuting!"

Panther hanya membuang nafas, "Oke, besok ya Bud…" _Ayolah Panther… Anak nenek paling baik enggak boleh emosi…_

**Besoknya…**

"Bud, Bud. Sudah selesai belum?"

"Aaaah, enggak sempat! Besok, besok! Pasti! Terakhir benar. Besok!"

"Baik… Besok ya Bud!" ujar Panther sedikit mengeluarkan emosi.

**Seminggu kemudian…**

"Bud! Sudah seminggu kamu enggak menepati janji! Mana tugas _print_-nya! Kelompok Clifford dan kelompok Tatanka sudah mengumpulkan! Tinggal kita saja tahu!" ujar Panther.

"Panther… tolong jangan _out of characters_ begitu… Kan ada waktu seminggu lagi! Besok _deh _besok!" kata Bud memohon. "Pak sutradara situ galaknya ngalahin Mr. John! Beberapa kali aku salah ngambil ekspresi melulu!"

Panther yang pada dasarnya pemaaf pun menerima gradasi Bud. Bukannya yang nerima gradasi itu presiden ya, "Oke, tapi besok!"

"_Thanks very much_ Panther! Iya, iya. Besok~!"

**Kehilangan kata-kata…**

Begitu terus sampai kurang lebih seminggu lamanya. Panther dan beberapa teman kelompoknya mendapat hukuman dari sang pelatih yang katanya masih sepupuan sama Adolf Riedel. Sementara Bud tidak hadir dalam latihan karena mendadak diminta syuting film Indie. Yang namanya aktor sejati _sih_ mau saja bermain film meskipun bayarannya rendah. Drama serial Gleeger, _Don't stop Briefing _lagi liburan para kru-nya.

_Benar-benar dikerjain!_ Batin Panther mendidih-didih. _Bud… Besok itu maksudnya APAAA!_

Sabar ya Panther. Sabar itu disayang Tuhan. Kalau kamu marah-marah, nanti _Out Of Character_ _loh_. Enggak mau kan?

Eh, 'besok' itu jelasnya kapan ya?

.

* * *

Clifford D' Lewis

_.**Shoes**._

Baru saja Clifford membeli sepasang sepatu kulit impor asal Indonesia yang dijamin enggak abal-abal apalagi dari Cibaduyut karena kualitasnya sudah _nomero uno__,_ tetapi langsung bermetamorfosis jadi buaya (baca: sepatu dan alas sepatu terpisah). Mana besar lagi. Kalau langsung diperbaiki pasti langsung kelihatan bekasnya. Enggak kelihatan mahal ah.

Padahal itu sepatu cocok sama jaket _animal print_ yang Clifford beli seminggu yang lalu. O ho ho~ Clifford kan suka sama motif _animal print_. Oke, aneh. Clifford dibuat peduli fashion sama author yang menulis _fiction_ ini.

Bukan masalah bagi Clifford untuk membeli sepatu lagi. Lalu matanya melihat sebuah tulisan di garansi sepatu itu,

**Barang Rusak/Cacat, Uang Kembali**_._

Begitu melihat garansi produk sepatu itu Clifford langsung berpikir dua kali. Mungkin kata-kata ini yang ada di kepala Clifford, _buat apa beli lagi kalau sudah dibuat garansi. Pakai saja garansi ini. _sekalian ngelabrak_ si penjual sepatu!_ Wah, Cliford kejam.

Tanpa diceritakan bagaimana cara Clifford untuk pergi ke toko sepatu itu apakah pakai ojek atau angkot langsung saja Clifford sudah menginjak lantai toko sepatu impor yang baru saja di-pel sama _office boy_. Mana lumpurnya masih menempel di sepatu jadul mahal Clifford lagi. Kejam.

Clifford ingin mengembalikan sepatu yang baru saja ia beli. Tapi sebelum itu Clifford harus mengisi formulir _complain customers_ sebanyak lima belas halaman dulu. Diisi dengan susah payah, dihayati, dicintai, dan diisi dengan sepenuh hati pakai hati memangnya pakai apa tapi malangnya tidak diterima formulirnya sama si penjual toko. Clifford protes yaiyalah kemudian ia debat gila-gilaan sama penjualnya.

"Apa-apaan ini! Cepat kembalikan sepatu ini kalau tidak saya akan menuntut anda!" ancam Clifford.

"Ayo silahkan tuntut saya! Saya dilindungi hukun penjual dengan pasal 34 ayat 3 tentang perperipenjualan!"

Entahlah beberapa jam Clifford adu debat. Lalu urusannya dioper kesana kemari, dilempar kesini kesitu, seperti main basket saja. Pada akhirnya, si penjual menyerah sama Clifford karena kengototannya dan sebenarnya takut sama ancamannya dan Clifford disuruh menunggu enam bulan, baru kembali uangnya.

Clifford pulang dan sekali lagi tidak dijelaskan bagaimana ia pulang apakah naik ojek atau angkot lalu Clifford melihat sepatu itu. Kemudian ia mengambilnya, dan membuangnya di tong sampah. "Disuruh menunggu selama itu! Bah, lebih baik beli yang baru saja! Capek buang-buang waktu! Lagipula aku punya banyak _d__ollar_!

Makanya Clifford, lain kali jangan beli sepatu di toko itu yaa… Merusak nama Indonesia (loh?).

Janji garansi _sih_ asli… Tapi enggak janji uang kembali cepat. Ho ho~

.

* * *

Tatanka

_.**Bought**._

Pada zaman dahulu kala dimana Presiden Obama belum jadi Presiden dan belum mengunjungi Indonesia lalu ceramah di Universitas Indonesia di Depok, eh si bapaknya Mr. Don masih rakyat jelata, tersebutlah seorang pemuda namanya Tatanka yang mau membeli baju dan kaos sama beli baju dan kaos lagi buat Panther karena minta _nitip_ ke Tatanka tapi baju dan kaosnya buat neneknya karena Panther sudah puas memakai kutang hitam oblong yang kapan gantinya pun tidak diketahui Sherlock Holmes.

Lalu Tatanka membeli baju dan kaos eh baju dan kaos sama saja kan oke kita sebut baju saja di pasar mingguan di salah satu pinggiran kota Manhattan. Memangnya pasar Minggu, pasar Senin dikira adanya di Indonesia saja kali ya. Di Negara lain seperti Amerika dan Inggris juga ada _lho_. Namanya tinggal diganti saja jadi _Sunday Market_.

Tidak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana Tatanka bisa sampai ke pasar yang penting di selamat sampai tujuan langsung saja Tatanka memeriksa dompet dan menyiapkan sejumlah strategi untuk mendapatkan harga termurah dan termiring mengalahkan menara Pisa ya pokoknya miring lah. Asal jangan miring otak karena kasihan sama tulang tengkorak.

Tatanka lalu mengunjungi toko baju pertama yang dilihat dari penjualnya ia orang China. Tatanka melihat-lihat dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan baju yang diinginkan. Langsung saja Tatanka mulai beraksi tetapi jangan disamakan seperti _The Power Ranger_ yaa.

"Pak, ini harganya berapa ya?"

"_Aaa ini harganyaa dua lima dollar ajaa aruu_." (diketik dengan tulisan miring pertanda kalimat tidak selaras)

"Wah, mahal sekali Pak. Bisa diturunkan sedikit saja Pak?"

"_Maunyaa beraappaa haiyaa aruu_?"

"Sepuluh dollar."

"_Aaa jangan sepuluuh dollar aruu. Limaa belas dollar aja aruu haiyaa_."

"Wah, kenapa Pak? Bisa kurang lagi enggak Pak?"

"_Ooo tidak bissaa aruu. Ini uda paling muraa_, I _janji enggaak mahaal Ia_. You _bole cek toko sebela… enggak ada_ you _temu yang lebih muraa_…"

Tatanka menyerah. Lalu ia meninggalkan si penjual toko yang berlogat China Hetalia tapi sok asing _aruu_…

**Di toko selanjutnyaa aruu…**

Hanya beberapa detik Tatanka tiba di toko yang dilihat dari Italia karena penjual lagi makan _spaghetti_. Saking enaknya membuat Tatanka terpesona.

"Uhm… Permisi, ini baju harganya berapa?" Tanya Tatanka setelah sebelumnya ia memilah-milah baju.

"_Huom! Thoengghoe shoembenthar. Hyang thau huarganhya shi Hluhwigh_." Dengan tidak sopannya, si penjual eh ternyata bukan, menjawab. Tatanka hanya menghela nafas.

Pemuda yang diniscaya hanya menjaga toko menghabiskan _spaghetti_-nya. Lalu dia teriak-teriak keras tanpa ToA kebelakang, "Vee~! _Any customer_!"

"Iya, iya! Oke, langsung _to the point_! Ini baju harganya 30 dollar!" kata si penjual yang sebenarnya dengan nada sadis.

"Ya ampun… Sebut Pak! Sebut! Baju kaos seperti ini saja harganya 30 dollar?" Tanya Tatanka kaget luar biasa.

"Kalau begitu harganya mau berapa?"

Tatanka mulai mengajukan penawaran. _Sekarang tidak boleh langsung _to the point_ seperti China tadi_! Batin Tatanka yakin. "Ehm… 15 dollar!"

"Enak sekali kau YA! Memangnya hidup di Amerika ini mudah! Pajak setinggi apa coba! Saya histeris memikirkan anak istri! Jangankan memikirkan keluarga saya, ini pemuda selalu mengganggu saya!" bentak penjual sambil menunjuk-nunjuk si pemuda _spaghetti_, "20!"

"Eh Vee~! Enggak boleh begitu sama pelanggan. Bisa-bisa kabur…" nasehat si pemuda yang makan spaghetti tadi.

"Biar! Kabur, kabur saja! Memangnya dia orang terakhir yang hidup di dunia ini! Enggak! Ini peraturan! _The rules is the absolutely_!"

Tanpa diusir sama si penjual pun, Tatanka langsung _ngibrit_.

**Toko selanjutnya~!**

"Baju ini harganya 20 dollar. Kalau ini hanya 15 dollar saja."

"Enggak ada yang 10 dollar Pak?"

Si penjual yang memakai syal tebal padahal lagi panas-panasnya begini hanya menggeleng.

Tatanka capek. _Lagi-lagi harganya 15…_

"Ya sudah _deh_ Pak. Terima kasih."

Beberapa langkah Tatanka menjauh dari penjual tersebut, ada aura hitam menggeranyang punggungnya, dan sebuah tangan memegang bahunya, "Beli baju saya atau anda akan mati… Kolkolkol…"

Tatanka langsung mengiyakan dan membeli satu baju yang harganya 15 dollar. Setelah membeli, Tatanka langsung kabuuurrrr!

**Setelah sekian jam Tatanka berkeliling toko…**

Belum ada satupun toko yang bisa Tatanka ambil bajunya. Ada sih, tapi cuma satu-dua. Itu pun pesanan Panther. Sedangkan dirinya saja belum. Dari tadi Tatanka bertemu penjual yang aneh-aneh. Mulai wanita yang membawa pisau kemana-mana, penjual yang selalu menggigit mawar, sampai si penjual yang mengancam akan membunuhnya pakai pipa air kalau tidak membeli bajunya. Oh, itu tadi. Untung Tatanka bisa selamat. Sabar Tatanka, sabar. Mungkin kamu enggak pintar menawar kali.

Telinga Tatanka iseng mendengar saja sebuah pembicaraan yang kayaknyaa _very secret_. U fu fu…

"Hei, kau sudah mematuhi perjanjian kita kan?"

"Sssttt…! Jangan keras-keras, ini kan sudah menjadi peraturan di seluruh pedangan pasar mingguan. Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?"

"Hanya memastikan. Kalau tidak begitu nanti _dimusuhin_. Oke, sudah ya, saya mau jualan lagi."

Tatanka frustasi sembari _headbang_. _Yang salah bukan tawaranku! Pantas saja enggak ada yang kasih harga murah! Mereka sudah janjian memasang harga minimal ya! Kejam, para konsumen perlu tahu!_

Tatanka bergegas pulang. Tapi… beli baju yang murah lagi dimana yaa…?

.

* * *

Donald Oberman or Mr. Don

_.**Always for You**._

Pada suatu hari ada seorang wanita yang mukanya rada mirip sama Angelina Jolie, tubuhnya seperti Megan Fox, dan rambutnya sepirang Taylor Swift. Enggak ada hujan atau angin, si wanita ini langsung bertemu Mr. Don di kafe 'itu-itu' lah. Karena pada dasarnya si wanita naksir sama _blang-blingnya _kekayaan dan kepopularitas Mr. Don karena putra Presiden. Akhirnya mereka bersanding dan si wanita bermaksud mau menikmati kekayaan Mr. Don.

Dan Mr. Don pun mulai mengucapkan 'sekian kata ajaib' untuk meluluh-_lanthakkan _si wanita.

"Aku janji aka nada di sisi kamu setiap saat. Kamu mau tidur ada aku. Kamu bangun tidur ada aku. Kamu ke mall ada aku. Kamu jalan-jalan ada aku. Kamu pergi sama keluarga kamu ada aku ikut. Pokoknya aku akan selalu ADA buat kamu…"

Si wanita enggak ambil serius _sih_. Asal mengangguk-angguk saja. Yang penting uang ada di tangan, cepat-cepat menikmati kekayaan layaknya artis Hollywood asli tapi palsu. Dan si wanita sangat bangga karena kecantikannya telah menarik Mr. Don.

Kemudian mulailah kehidupan sang wanita dengan Mr. Don. Pada awalnya baik-baik saja. Malah enak sekali karena beberapa kali si wanita diajak ke Bali, Australia, Muchen, Perancis, Himalaya, Disneyland, sampai ke pedalaman Madagaskar. Author ikut _dong_. Lalu belanja _happy-happy_ sampai tiga mobil berisi penuh belanjaan. Lalu menginap di _White House_. Pokoknya, makmur aman sentosa!

Tapi, ada suatu masalah. _I always for you baby_, benar-benar ADA untuknya! Mr. Don selalu ada dimana ia berada. Di kamar, toilet, taman, kebun binatang, pasar, dan lain-lain. Seperti punya cloning. Sehingga… Sedikit sudah kalau si wanita ingin sendiri. Ya iyalah, Wanita butuh privasi _gitu lho_. Lagipula si wanita sudah bosan sama Mr. Don.

Pada awalnya si wanita enggak minat sama Mr. Don yang enggak jauh beda sama mantan. Maunya uangnya _doang_. Ya sudah, setiap kali si wanita melihat Mr. Don, selalu teringat mantannya yang wajahnya seperti serutan keju. Hanya membuka luka lama. Toh si wanita sudah menguasai dunia dengan berpariwisata keliling dunia.

Tapi… bagaimana caranya si wanita melepaskan diri? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Lebih baik kita doakan si wanita agar selamat dari Mr. Don saja…

Doa terkabul! Mr. Don tertarik dengan wanita yang lain. Si wanita langsung sujud syukur dan berjanji enggak akan _matre_ lagi. Meskipun sedikit sirik karena wanita yang menggantikan posisinya rada mirip sama Jennifer Kurniawan dan fisiknya seperti Julia Perez tanpa campur tangan operasi. Dan si wanita hanya berharap semoga si wanita yang menggantikan posisinya itu sadar diri!

Dan ini menjadi pelajaran bagi kita semua kalau janji itu jangan Always for You~ Rugi, romantis tapi psikopat.

.

* * *

Bud Walker

_.**If my work…**._

"Kalau pekerjaanku selesai aku ikut."

Pada akhirnya pekerjaan Bud enggak beres sehingga Bud tidak bisa ikut nonton film yang oh-betapa-mengerikan-filmnya-tersebut. Maklum, Bud pernah nonton. Secara, dia anak studio film _lah yau_.

"Yaaa nanti kalau enggak sampai malam aku datang."

Bud pada akhirnya enggak datang. Alasannya pun sudah malam sekali. Intinya, ia tidak dipermasalahkan dan AMAN sentosa.

Banyak sekali janji-janji yang dibuat Bud namun dengan pintarnya ia melenggang untuk melanggarnya. Sejauh ini perbuatannya belum ketahuan. Tentu saja, orangnya sendiri enggak sadar apa yang ia lakukan. Semua orang yang pernah melakukan janji dengannya hanya mengelus dada dan bilang di dalam hatinya, _ia hanya sibuk…_

Kemudian ada perayaan atas suksesnya drama serial Gleeger, _Don't stop Briefing_! Sang sutradara yang galaknya niscaya seperti apa mengajaknya ke pesta perayaan tersebut. Bud yang pada dasarnya sebenarnya malas ikut seperti itu hanya mengatakan, "Nanti kalau syutingku sudah beres,"

"Tapi yang nyanyi Taylor Swift _lho_! Katanya kamu mau _pedekate _sama dia!"

Bud hanya menganggapnya sebagai bualan. Secara, mustahil si sutradara galak itu tipe penyanyi adalah wanita _awesome_ itu, "Doa'in saja kalau kerjaanku sudah beres. Aku akan datang!"

Bud malas datang ke acara perayaan itu. Lalu ia kerja sesantainya saja di tempat syuting yang lain. Beberapa kali sengaja salah ambil adegan, ekspresi, dan sebagainya. Hingga malam pun tiba. Bud masih belum selesai saja. Untung sutradaranya sabaaar sekali.

"Nah, Bud…" sapa sang sutradara. "Ini berarti pekerjaan kamu belum selesai. Oh, ya. Tolong ya kamu bereskan propeti-propeti sini." Perintah pak sutradara yang alimnya seperti bagaimana dengan halusnya~

"Beres Pak!" tanggap Bud penuh antusias. "Memangnya mau kemana Pak?"

"Diundang ke suatu acara." Kata Pak sutradara. "_Good night_, Bud! Kalau kau kabur, satpam ini akan menghajarmu dan tidak memberimu ampun sampai kau menyelesaikan tugasmu!"

Bud hanya memjawabnya dengan lambaian tangan. Sengaja pekerjaannya ia lambat-lambatkan. Malas ah kalau cepat-cepat. Tak lama kemudian, Blackberry Bud yang versi Gemini tetapi zodiac Bud bukan Gemini berdering nyaring dengan _ringtone_ yang ketinggalan zaman.

"Halo…?" sapa Bud. "Siapa ya? Kenapa diseberang sana bising sekali?"

"_Oh, kamu Bud!"_ kata teman syutingnya. _"Kamu sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan kamu enggak?"_

"Belum!" jawab Bud enteng. "_Just why_?"

"_Waahh… Sayang sekali. Padahal aku… Ehem, tunggu MMS dariku~ khi khi khi…"_ Sambil berkata begitu langsung saja Blackberry Bud bergetar.

_Me and Taylor Swift_

_Picture: bayangkan saja orang yang mirip Nasuha sama Taylor Swift_

"**UAAAAPPPAAAAA!**" Teriak Bud pake ToA, "Si _cumpring_ nanas dekat-dekat sama calon **PACARKUUUU!**" Bud emosi. **"EEENGGGAAAKKK! SAMPAI DUNIA INI TERKENA PEMANASAN GLOBAL AKU TIDAK RELAAA!"** Nyaris saja ia membantingkan Blackberrynya dengan gaya smackdown ala Clifford. Namun pembicaraan masih berlanjut~

"_Khi khi khi… Datang saja kesini~ masih lama waktunya kok~"_

Dengan semangat empat ditambah lima sama dengan sembilan –yaiyalah- Bud langsung meluncur ke lokasi dimana ada Taylor Swift. Tapi si satpam yang mukanya membuat kita beristigfar muncul menghalangi Bud.

"KERJA! PEKERJAANMU BELUM SELESAAAAIIIII!" perintah si satpam galak.

"Pak, enggak punya perasaan sekali _nih_ Pak~ saya ada urusan! Tolong Pak! Please!" sahut Bud memelas.

"POKOKNYA TIDAK BISA YA **TIDAK BISAAAA!**" Teriak si satpam keras sekali. "Bereskan propeti tersebut! Mentang-mentang anda pemain film yang diidolakan istri saya, saya tidak akan berempati terhadap **ANDAAA!**"

Bud hanya bisa terkulai lemah, pasrah atas kehendak Pak satpam.

**Dua jam kemudian…**

Akhirnya si aktor film kesayangan kita sudah bisa keluar dari lokasi syuting dan menyelesaikan tugasnya. Meskipun beberapa propeti rusak sana-sini. Ah biarkan! Hanya disuruh membersihkan kok! Tapi si sutradara menyebalkan itu tidak menyuruh untuk merusak propetinya. Ya sudah, Bud langsung melesat ke tempat perayaan. Sudah tak sabar Bud ingin berfoto ria dengan Taylor Swift dengan dirinya. Lalu fotonya diperlihatkan ke Clifford. Siapa tahu Clifford sirik. He he he…

Dan Blackberry Gemini tetapi sekali lagi zodiaknya Bud bukan Gemini berdering-dering dibalik celana Bud yang kumal seolah-olah belum di-_laundry_.

"Halo!" kata Bud, "Eh _cumpring_! Aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku! Aku tinggal kesana. Jangan menempel lebih dekat kau ke pacarku!"

"_Oh… Kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu Bud?"_ Tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"_Wah, disini sudah SELESAI dengan perayannya. Tinggal beres-beres saja _nih_. Si Taylor sudah pulang dari tadi. Mau bantu beres-beres."_

Langkah Bud terhenti. Serasa ada gempa 8 skala Richter, tanah terbelah, gedung-gedung roboh, tsunami datang, patung Liberty terbawa arus sampai Hawaii, White House berwarna coklat, Presiden naik kapal feri terbawa arus sampai Antartika, tanah yang dipijak Bud terbelah, dan Bud masuk kedalamnya…

"**…****!...!...!**" Teriak tanpa suara, karena saking syoknya. Memangnya bisa teriak seperti itu?

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**End (?)**

Author note: ini fic terinspirasi dari sebuah artikel dari majalah gratis tentang janji XD. Yang muncul ini cuma sebagian kecilnya saja. Banyak kendala untuk mengupdate lanjutan fic ini ==" Dan author janji, bakal makin eksis di dunia perfandoman ini #ditembak #woy

_**JANGAN LUPA UNTUK MENGIKUTI FESTIVAL EYESHIELD 21 BULAN INI! TEMANYA BUNGA BUNGA KEMBANG DITAMAN LHO!**_ #tereak pake ToA

Review O.o


End file.
